Ephemeral
by littleparadox
Summary: Dia adalah spektrum dan kau ilalangnya. Dia adalah gemilang dan kau gelandangannya. / AU.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's.

**Warning: **AU. 2nd POV.

**Tambahan: **Just feeling like making this kind of fanfic. Sedikit-banyak terinspirasi oleh _Some Nights_-nya **fun.**_, _baik musiknya, liriknya, maupun video klipnya =')) dari dulu kepengen buat sesuatu yang bertema perang, tapi enggak pernah kesampean. Anyways, anggap saja fic ini berlatar di negara tanpa nama yang sedang dalam masa perang, ya. Bayangin aja kayak pas world war gitu ='))

Selamat menikmati.

* * *

**ephemeral**

**.  
**

© **littleparadox  
**

* * *

.

_(how ghostly you can be,_

_seeping through_

_logic.)_

.

Kau jatuh cinta padanya seperti spektrum solar mencium ujung ilalang. Ada cara yang begitu abstrak, begitu samar, tapi begitu rapuh sekaligus begitu cantik. Kau bahkan ragu kalau ini bisa disebut jatuh cinta, karena prosesnya sama sekali tidak meyakinkan. Tidak ada kupu-kupu yang mendesaki lambung, tidak ada derap kuda yang mendetaki dada. Padahal, orang bilang, itu adalah puncak konkritnya gejala jatuh cinta. Mungkinkah ini karena kau bukan lagi remaja?

Kau memutuskan bahwa kau jatuh cinta padanya dengan cara yang paling absurd. Tidak ada yang menjamin, namun entah bagaimana kau yakin ini adalah hal yang paling benar. Gumam benakmu, _mungkin irasionalisme ini berlandaskan gejolak hati belaka_. Desis lubukmu, _mungkin basa-basi emosi ini didorong oleh atraksi lawan jenis semata_. Tangkis nafsumu, _aku tidak melakukan apa-apa._

Kau jatuh cinta padanya dengan cara yang paling ajaib. Tidak ada setitik pun bagian dari dirimu yang merencanakannya, tidak ada yang bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mencegah.

Kau jatuh cinta padanya bersamaan dengan dencing perabot metal di atas meja, bau alkohol di udara, perban yang menguning, dan bergelas-gelas air hangat yang selalu tersedia. Kau jatuh cinta padanya menyingkron dengan umpatan lelaki paruh baya yang mengutuki para ekstremis. Kau jatuh cinta padanya selaras dengan tapak selop di lantai berkeramik usang dan liukan ujung terusan yang menyaput sisi-sisi sanggaan tempat tidur. Kau jatuh cinta padanya dengan tidak sengaja, dengan bebas, dengan begitu tidak berdaya dan pasrah.

Cintamu datang bersama pucuk-pucuk surat yang dia antar ke pangkuanmu. Cintamu mampir dalam bentuk _check-up _harian dan bebatan yang diganti dengan telaten secara okasional. Dia mengintip dari balik mahoni yang membiarkan segaris cahaya emas masuk; tengah malam, ketika yang lain sudah terlelap. Dia meluncur di atas tanah bagaikan bayangan berpendar cerah dengan halo membulat—dia menyelimutimu dengan flanel tua yang baunya mengingatkanmu pada bubur _oat. _Dia mengisi kembali gelas-gelas kosongmu dengan air hangat, dan ketika dia sudah menghilang lagi ke balik pintu, kau buru-buru meraih gelas itu dan merasakan bara di kerongkonganmu.

Dia adalah palang melintang yang melarangmu mempercayai logika terlalu dalam. Dia anastesi yang memaksamu tidur saat ada realita membentang. Dia mengajarimu tentang ekspektasi dan warna-warni—yang, seingatmu, tidak pernah berwarna lebih dari hitam dan kelabu.

Dia adalah spektrum dan kau ilalangnya. Dia adalah gemilang dan kau gelandangannya.

.

_(the world is rushing with such pace,_

_it will not wait for anyone._

_not you._

_nor me.)_

.

"Ini bodoh."

Pernyataan itu dia lantunkan kepadamu di bawah sinar surya yang mencetak di jendela, di sore yang ramai ketika seluruh bangsal dihidupi kurva. Para tentara melepas sandangan senjata, saling berbagi lelucon dan beberapa tinju pundak di sana-sini. Para perawat mondar-mandir sembari melawan tatapan genit di beberapa sisi. Di satu ujung, ada guyon yang begitu besar sampai nyaris separuh bangsal meledak dalam tawa, sementara di ujung lain ada erang-erang samar ketika salah seorang perawat menemukan urat terjepit di pinggang seorang prajurit. Manusia hidup normal seperti hari-hari biasa di mana perang tidak menyita moral. Kau kadang masih tidak bisa percaya ada jutaan manusia mati di sisi lain dunia. Bila perspektifmu dibentangkan, nampaknya orang lain akan percaya kalau semuanya baik-baik saja. Di dalam pandanganmu, semuanya nampak normal.

Meski ada bayonet yang harus diasah, semuanya nampak biasa.

"Apanya yang bodoh?" tanyamu, akhirnya menoleh menatapnya. Dia duduk dengan kakinya disilangkan miring—cara duduk elegan yang sering kau lihat pada kaum bangsawan. Alisnya sedikit menyatu. Dengan jemarinya yang menaut memainkan satu sama lain seperti itu, kau akan mengiranya gugup, namun faktanya ia hanya gemas.

"Semua perang ini," tuturnya, nadanya getir seiring ruangan dipenuhi tawa lagi, "tidakkah mereka lihat, kita hanya semakin melukai diri kita sendiri?"

Kau mendengus. Itu pertanyaan yang terlalu naif untukmu.

"Manusia itu tolol. Dan ketololan mereka membangun pondasi yang kelewat rapuh untuk perdamaian."

Tanpa nada kau menandas, memandang ruangan yang tenggelam di dalam senja. Rasanya seolah tak ada yang cukup dilakukan untuk memperbaiki dunia. Rasanya seolah semuanya terlalu rusak untuk diluruskan kembali dan terlalu sakit untuk disembuhkan lagi. Tidak seperti patah tulang; pondasi itu tidak akan bisa digali lagi, tidak akan bisa dikuatkan kembali.

"Persis. Dan kenapa, kalau ada orang yang cukup pintar memikirkan ini seperti kau dan aku, tidak ada yang bergerak untuk mengakhirinya?"

Kau mendengus lagi, lebih keras. Antara dia terlalu naif atau memang kau yang terlalu realistis. Atau memang dunianya hanya berputar pada ekspektasi dan angan, kau tidak tahu—kau tidak akan pernah mau tahu, pikirmu waktu itu, dan kau masih belum sadar akan bayangan yang merayap di sekeliling rongga dadamu. Kini wajahnya nampak berlipat sekaligus cemas, lalu kau sendiri bingung bagaimana hal seperti itu masih dapat nampak baik-baik saja di porselen yang dibingkai merah muda. Mungkin dia terlalu banyak dicekoki dunia gadis-gadis yang penuh mimpi indah, mungkin dia belum mengerti esensi logika.

Kau tidak berminat mengajarinya.

"_Lagi_, manusia itu tolol," katamu, "Mereka pikir mengungguli dalam bidang sembelih-sembelihan itu akan menghadiahkan mereka sesuatu."

Nyatanya memang demikian—untuk apa lagi arsenal itu dilebarkan kalau bukan untuk intensi ini? Buat apa jutaan nyawa diterbangkan dan milyaran keluarga menangis? Untuk apa lagi darah tumpah?

"Kau memangnya tidak capek?" tanyanya heran, menatapmu lurus di mata, "Jadi bidak dalam permainan yang kau sendiri benci?"

Kau sempat terdiam, dengan pikiran berpusar cepat dan kerjap mata berkedip lambat. Menghela napas untuk kenyataan kelewat pahit yang kau hadapi sendiri. Mulutmu terbuka karena sesungguhnya kau sudah punya balasan, namun otakmu berhenti di tempat untuk berpikir. Di ujung sana, beberapa laki-laki saling menyikut dan mengedik ke arahmu, mengatakan betapa kau telah berhasil menggaet seorang wanita. Kau mengacuhkan mereka.

"Kau sendiri memangnya tidak muak?" balasmu datar, "Merawat mereka yang luka untuk suatu hal yang kau tak suka?"

Kali ini, dialah yang terdiam.

"Ayolah, Nona," katamu main-main, "pikiranmu yang suci itu tidak akan membuahkanmu apa-apa. Dunia ini tidak akan melembek hanya dengan pemikiran seperti itu."

Tololnya adalah, dunia ini berlandas pada hal yang terlalu bodoh. Dunia ini berbasis pada hal yang dasarnya sudah layak disebut sebagai fatalitas total. Dunia ini terlalu kejam untuk gadis seperti dia, pikirmu, dan beberapa orang justru tidak layak hidup di dunia karena ketidakadilan yang mereka terima. Dia terlalu putih. Terlalu polos. Terlalu simpel untuk hidup di medan yang penuh bahaya. Mengapa menjadi perawat sungguhlah penting, apabila itu hanya akan membebaninya dengan buah pikiran berat dan banyak hal untuk dikhawatirkan?

Dia sendiri, tanpa masuk angkatan bersenjata pun, sudah cukup pusing dengan hidupnya.

"Tapi setidaknya aku boleh berpendapat," dumelnya, kini alisnya menyatu lebih dalam membentuk segaris tebal merah muda, "tidak seperti dunia ini dijalankan oleh orang-orang yang sepenuhnya tolol, kan."

Dalam sepersekian detik, kau mendengus untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

_Sayangnya, _batinmu, _kenyataannya memang seperti itu._

"…tidak ada yang melarang."

Namun hanya itu tuturmu, sambil kembali memperhatikan ruangan yang semakin dicurahi surya pilu. Kau menahan vokalmu untuk menepisnya dari jatuh yang dalam. Kau menahan niatmu untuk menentang, untuk mengatakan bahwa dunia yang kejam membentang. Kau membiarkannya hidup dengan ritmenya sendiri. Ah, lagipula, kalau bukan didasari niat baikmu saja, toh siapa juga kau ini? Tidak ada hak dan kewajiban untuk peduli, dan kau juga tidak berintensi demikian. Kau tidak diciptakan untuk ikut campur. Kau menyumpahi dirimu untuk terus hidup dengan cara yang seperti itu.

.

_(in such a fake world, you are_

_the only one_

_who is_

_real.)_

_._

Kau mengisak. Tepukan di pundak itu bukannya tanpa sebab.

Dia menyentuhmu, suatu hari, di mana mendung menggantung dan barak dirundung murung. Untuk pertama kalinya dia melakukan ini tanpa intensi untuk mengganti perban maupun mengoles alkohol. Lucunya, sama-sama untuk mengobati. _Sama-sama untuk merawat. _Bukannya tertawa, kau menemukan ironi. Entah untuk apa. Untuk menunjukkan kerentanan di hadapan hawa? Untuk surat yang kini teremas-remas di telapak? Kau tidak tahu dan kau tidak mau tahu, karena toh kau tak akan bisa tahu. Apa yang seharusnya kau tatap kini memblur menjadi garis samar—kau tidak tahu harus meraih apa, harus berkonsentrasi pada apa, harus berpegang pada yang mana. Kau tergelincir.

Dia menyentuhmu lagi, menyalurkan hangat yang tidak bisa dipungkiri. Seharusnya kau bunuh diri sekalian karena melanggar peraturan bahwa prajurit tidak boleh nampak begitu lemah—oh, kau memang seharusnya _mati, mati, mati_—tapi sejak kapan kau jadi serendah ini? Sejak kapan kau jadi serapuh ini? Sejak kapan sepucuk surat bisa meruntuhkan emosimu berikut dengan apa yang menumpumu? Kau tak habis pikir, kau tak habis pikir…

…bagaimana kabar itu tersampaikan dengan begitu gamblang, kau tak habis pikir…

"Aku turut berduka."

(_…bagaimana kata-katanya merembes ke celah dirimu, kau tak habis pikir…)_

Dia berkata lembut, vokalnya menggelitik timpanimu dan membelai eksistensimu. Kau menghela napas, menyatu dengan ritme hujan yang kini menggempur dinding-dinding bangsal. Perlahan. Perlahan. Mungkin nyawamu bisa ikut lepas kalau kau tidak berhati-hati. Kau mencoba menenangkan diri. Menghentikan getaran memalukan yang mencorengi titelmu sebagai tentara yang menyandang senjata. Apa-apaan kau ini, jatuh dengan mudah untuk sesuatu yang seharusnya bisa dihadapi dengan lapang dada? Katamu sendiri dunia itu kejam. Katamu sendiri dunia itu tidak adil.

"…Maaf."

Vokalmu membisik di balik rinai gerimis. Lalu dia membalas, dengan nada yang begitu tenang,

"Kau tidak salah."

…katamu sendiri, dia terlalu polos nan suci untuk semua ini.

Kau menyentuh sudut matamu dan mengumpat dalam hati kala menemukan sebentuk lembap di sana—kau hapus dengan ujung-ujung jemarimu dalam gerakan yang rupanya terlalu kentara. Meski demikian, dia tidak mengeluarkan sapu tangan. Mungkin tahu kau akan bilang kau tidak membutuhkan. Jemarinya mengalir turun pundakmu dalam gestur yang menyamankan. Kau merasa panas.

"Aku hanya—"

Kau memutus, sebetulnya tidak tahu harus memberi penjelasan macam apa. Kau pikir dia sudah melihat semuanya. Kau pikir dia sudah mengerti. Kau pikir dia sudah maklum melihat tentara lain yang mendapat kabar bahwa kakaknya mati. Tewas direnggut nyawanya oleh peluru, atau mungkin meninggal mulia setelah melayani negara dan menukar kemenangan dengan jiwa. Kau rupanya menganggap sudah tidak ada perlunya lagi berkata.

"Sudahlah,"

demikian dia berbicara, pundakmu diguncang sedikit menguatkan. Kau menghela napas lagi dan menemukan bahwa apa yang mulanya tersangkut di pernapasanmu telah lepas. Kau melepas cekat di rongga dan menemukan bahwa, meski semuanya tidak begitu baik-baik saja, setidaknya masih ada satu keberadaan yang tidak fana.

.

_(you had always_

_been my_

_meteor.)_

_._

Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kau menemukan dirimu berlari bersamanya menembus kegelapan malam dan melarikan diri dari temaram.

Ada pesta kecil-kecilan di barak, di mana dengan ajaib keketatan melonggar dan para kapten membiarkan kalian berpora. Gitar dipetik dan gendang ditabuh, harmonika ditiup ritmis mengikut gerak tubuh. Melodi menguar, tumit berputar, sosok-sosok meluncur melewati lantai yang nampak gemerlap. Senyum terbentuk. Tidak ada kata kantuk. Semua orang menikmati malam seolah besok mereka tidak akan kembali pada rutinitas biasa. Beberapa tentara menggandeng perawat di lengan mereka, bergantian saling memutari sambil berdansa. Ada kikik geli di sana-sini, ada lelucon yang terlempar tanpa henti. Di salah satu sudut, ada pasangan yang akhirnya saling bercumbu. Banjo ganti menyemarakkan suasana sementara tempo gendang dipercepat, dan akhirnya dua laki-laki maju untuk adu kebolehan. Seseorang mengeluarkan bir dari persediaan dan belum apa-apa sudah ada banyak gelas mendencing di mana-mana.

Mungkin dia memang tidak senang dengan keramaian. Mungkin dia tidak suka bersenang-senang seperti rekan-rekan mereka yang lainnya. Atau mungkin dia begitu aneh, dengan mudah menolak suasana meriah yang terpampang di depan mata. Kau mengira-ngira, apakah seperti ini nampaknya seorang gadis yang polos. Di bawah rembulan, dia tidak tampak begitu naif lagi. Tapaknya mengikut jejakmu, telapaknya menggenggam telapakmu, dan di atas rumput kalian melaju. Kau tidak tahu apa yang merasukimu dan kau tak tahu apa yang merasukinya. Kalian tidak mengacuhkan dunia sama seperti kalian lupa bahwa perang berkecamuk. Pada malam seperti ini, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengamuk.

Tanpa kau sadari, kalian berdua sudah berada di lumbung—tumpukan jerami dan segalanya, dicampur napas kalian berdua yang menderu. Tiang-tiang kayu masih kokoh meski dimakan usia dan peraknya lunar menembus kaca jendela. Matanya menemukan matamu dan tangannya menghangat di dalam milikmu. Ada cahaya di dalam sana, di dalam zamrud yang begitu memudarkan rasiomu. Berkilau. Berkelip. Memberitahumu bahwa tidak selamanya jatuh itu salah. Memberitahumu bahwa dunia yang penuh dusta ini seharusnya dilupakan saja.

Bibirmu memagut bibirnya lembut. Kau tidak merasakan setitik pun kesalahan karena itu. Tangannya mengepal di dadamu, dan kau teringat seluruh retih api di bawah langit dicampur menjadi satu. Sehangat itu, kedua ranum bibirmu. Sekejap dia mematahkan semua perdebatan antara logika dan emosi, antara ilmu pasti dan kepercayaan—dia membuatmu lupa, dia membuatmu jatuh bebas dan tidak terluka, dia membuatmu percaya tanpa harus mencoba.

Di lumbung kalian terbujur bersebelahan, menatap langit berbintang dari jendela yang tak terselubung. Dia membisikkan namanya di telingamu, dan kau membawanya bersamaan dengan mimpimu. Di dalam malam, rasanya sosoknya tak akan hilang, senyata genggamanmu pada tangkai mawar dan bunga matahari. Matamu mengunci matanya lagi. Menyumpah akan keberadaan yang tak mengingkari.

Entah mengapa, saat itu, kau bisa begitu yakin dia tidak akan pergi.

.

_(why does this have_

_to last so_

_soon?)_

_._

Sedari dulu, kau selalu benci perencanaan yang mendadak.

Waktu itu pukul empat, dan kau terburu-buru memacu langkah ke sisi rumah. Menghitung jendela dan ruas papan kayu sebelum berhenti dan berharap dia tidak terganggu. Tanganmu mengetuk halus daun jendela, membuat siluet di gorden di balik kaca. Kau mendengar suara-suara dan sejenak kemudian terdengar suara engsel dibuka. Kau bersumpah kau tidak pernah merasa lebih lega dari itu, melihat wajahnya nampak dengan rambut disanggul berantakan dan mata yang setengah menutup. Meski demikian, dia kaget melihatmu, karena irisnya melebar menatap seragammu yang begitu rapi dan ranselmu yang siap di punggung.

"Ada apa?"

Tanyanya, seolah dia tahu sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, namun juga seolah dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau tidak bisa memutuskan apakah dia sudah mendapat firasat buruk itu lebih dulu atau belum. Ada yang mencekat lagi di tenggorokanmu dan kau tak bisa melepaskannya—kau membatuk dulu sebelum bicara.

"Kami akan bergerak lagi hari ini."

Tuturmu demikian, begitu pahit dan begitu getir. Seolah kau bisa melihat binar di irisnya, seolah kau bisa melihat pergerakan bibirnya—kau menunduk, entah bagaimana tidak bisa menatap matanya, dan membutuhkan lima detik untuk mengumpulkan kembali keberanianmu. Dia masih belum bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ke mana?"

Dari tatapan matanya, kau tahu bahwa dia tahu; dia hanya ingin memastikan, bagaimanapun itu.

"Ditarik ke garis depan. Pasukan utama butuh bantuan."

Ada hening yang membelah setelahnya, seolah angin pun mati dan ciap burung terhenti. Dia hanya menatapmu lama—kalian berdua sama-sama tahu akan ada ketidakpastian setelah ini, sebentuk perpisahan yang entah temporer entah permanen. Kalian sama-sama diam, kalian sama-sama meregang sunyi. Siapa yang tahu akan terjadi apa sehabis ini? Perih kau tatap matanya lagi sementara dia memandang ke dalam dirimu, dan di sanalah kalian berdiri tanpa suara selama tujuh belas detik berlalu. Kau tidak suka melihatnya begitu kosong. Begitu dangkal seperti ceruk tanpa air.

"Kau harus pulang."

Kau bisa mendengar ada sesuatu di dalam suaranya yang pecah—seperti sesenggukan yang ditahan, meski matanya masih nampak tegar. Tangannya tidak terlepas dari kusen. Matanya tidak berhenti menatap milikmu. Keras masih dirinya berdiri, dipisahkan selapis pondasi dari sosokmu. Kau ingin mengiyakannya, kau ingin memastikan padanya itu akan terjadi. Kau membenci fakta bahwa realita mengalahkan semua kata-kata dan semua emosi. Kali ini saja, kau mengijinkan dirimu mengesampingkan rasio dan akal sehat; kau membiarkan kata-katamu bertaruh dengan nasib.

"Aku berjanji."

"Pasti?"

Kau mengangguk, mantap dan yakin, di bawah cahaya pagi buta.

"Demi apapun."

"Kau tahu apapun bisa terjadi di luar sana."

"Dengarkan aku," kau mendekatkan diri ke bibir jendela, menyentuh tangannya, "aku akan pulang untukmu. Aku berjanji. Kau tidak harus mengkhawatirkanku."

Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, maka kau mencondongkan diri untuk menanamkan selamat tinggal di bibirnya.

Sekaligus menitipkan sebuah janji bahwa kau akan melihatnya lagi, yang bersemayam jauh di celah antara ranumnya dan ranummu. Terselip di sela jemari tangan kalian yang bertautan. Jatuh dari tetes air matanya saat melihatmu berlari kembali ke lapangan kala mendengar peluit melengking memanggil.

.

_(but i will see you again,)_

.

Kisah ini tidak berakhir seklise film roman kolosal.

Setelah napas terakhir tersengal dan kepala terakhir dipenggal, perang dinyatakan usai. Bendera musuh berjajar dengan milik negaramu. Pletonmu berbaris pulang menapaki jalan-jalan lama. Tentara-tentara mengepaki barang mereka untuk menyebar menuju kampung halaman. Senapan diletakkan, bayonet dipatahkan—kedua negara sudah bersumpah untuk tidak lagi saling meruntuhkan. Semuanya selesai. Tak ada lagi penyiksaan massal. Tak ada lagi datangnya aral. Semuanya sudah habis, perjuangan sudah selesai dirintis, dan kedamaian kini telah terlukis. Kau menderapi setapak dengan sesuatu menggempur dadamu.

Kau hidup. Kau tidak peduli akan peluru yang tempo hari bersarang di pundakmu ataupun wajahmu yang terbaret-baret mesiu, yang kau pedulikan adalah bagaimana kau hidup.

Kau menulisinya surat setiap malam, meski tak ada satupun yang bisa kau kirimkan. Kau menatap langit-langit kemah dan memikirkan potret wajahnya yang tak sempat kau kantungi di dalam seragam. Kau membereskan tenda dalam diam dan gesa sementara ada bom meledak di ujung sana, dan kau berdoa agar tak ada yang cukup nekat untuk mencabut nyawamu sebelum kau berhasil menemuinya. Kau membawa namanya bersama dengan desingan peluru dan teriakan kemenangan, kau membayangkan matanya seiring kedua bendera bersilangan dan mengibar bersamaan. Kau bertempur untuknya. Kau bertarung untuknya. Kau menghabiskan malam-malam terjaga _untuknya, untuknya, untuknya._

Kau hidup. Itu yang penting. Kau hidup untuknya, kau hidup untuk pulang padanya.

Namun kau tak yakin kau benar-benar berada _di sana _saat menyaksikan desa itu nyaris berupa kota mati—

.

_(and I will come back home to you again,)_

.

Dijarah, kata orang, oleh dua truk tentara musuh yang waktu itu butuh tambahan rampasan. Mereka turun dengan senapan ditembakkan dan mereka mengirimkan pasukan-pasukan masuk rumah-rumah, mengambil harta dan membunuh orang tua. Mereka menyembelih kambing dan sapi dan berpesta bagaikan hedonis yang tak kenal mati—mereka memilih orang-orang muda untuk dijadikan buruh dan mengambil wanita untuk dijadikan pemuas nafsu. Mereka menyingkirkan yang renta, lalu tertawa-tawa setelahnya. Mereka memerahkan langit pada malam setelah kau pergi, membiarkan gadismu tinggal di sana sendirian untuk menghadapi api. Apa yang kini tersisa hanyalah bangunan yang kosong di sana-sini. Isinya porak-poranda, dengan kayu berserak dan pecahan furnitur menggeletak. Kau tidak bisa mengenali apa-apa lagi. Semuanya disikat. Dirampok.

Katanya, bajingan-bajingan itu sudah dibunuh. Dihabiskan satu-persatu pada hari ketika pakta damai tercipta. Meski demikian, orang-orang yang mereka culik sudah tak bisa kembali—begitu pula dengan gadismu, yang kabarnya juga mereka seret pergi. Tidak ada yang tahu di mana tawanan itu ditahan. Tidak ada yang tahu apa saja yang mereka lalui. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana nasib mereka dan bagaimana mereka kini—apakah masih hidup, atau sudah lama mati.

Kau tak bisa menahan amarahmu—surat di dadamu terasa panas dan bibirmu juga, begitu pula dengan tangan yang suatu ketika pernah melingkari pinggangnya di tengah malam buta.

Air matamu menetes. Gadismu dirampas oleh mereka yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Surga yang tahu, apa yang terjadi padanya—kau sendiri bilang, dia terlalu polos dan naif untuk dunia.

Padahal kau telah pulang. Kenapa tidak ada yang menunggumu, barang seorang?

.

_(and i have to see you again, i have to.)_

_._

Kau mencari. Kau melewatkan separuh hidupmu mencari. Kau berkeliling dari satu desa ke desa lainnya, membawa berkas penuh nomor telepon dan jejak-jejak saksi semata. Kau menyelidiki barak-barak penampungan untuk mencari merah muda. Kau mengidentifikasi sekian wajah di meja mayat dan menemukan tak ada yang mirip dengannya, syukur kepada Tuhan—namun kau tidak bisa mengenyahkan gelisah yang tak akan pindah sebelum kau bisa melihatnya. Kau bertanya pada berbagai pihak, mulai dari pria yang meminta bayaran mahal apabila ingin dia buka mulut sampai dengan polisi muda baik hati yang bersedia memberi bantuan tanpa imbalan. Kau menelusur berita kehilangan di surat kabar dan mengecek papan nama orang hilang sampai dua puluh tujuh kali di setiap kotanya. Kau meneriakkan nama yang suatu ketika pernah dibisikkannya di telingamu, di atas bukit landai ketika kau lelah tak menemukan keberadaannya.

Matamu menangkap langit biru.

_Sesulit inikah mencarimu?_

Apakah kau di sana?

Apakah kau di sana?

Apakah kau masih menunggu, atau kau menyerah duluan padaku?

.

_(are you already_

_gone?)_

_._

Kau menemukannya, pada akhirnya, di sebuah bangsal rumah sakit di tepian kota paling ujung negara. Kau telah mengontak sekian ribu sumber dan salah seorang mengatakan bahwa ada tempat penampungan korban perang, di suatu tempat yang nyaris di luar area mereka. Kau datang dengan tergesa bahkan tanpa mengontak untuk verifikasi data, karena untuk suatu alasan kau tahu bahwa dia memang berada di sana. Perawat itu hanya menatapmu sendu dan menuntunmu pada kamar yang dituju, di ujung koridor di mana matahari menimpa jendela dengan sinar jingga.

Gaun putihnya nampak cantik dan rambut merah mudanya disanggul berantakan hingga tengkuk. Tubuhnya nampak lebih ringkih dari apapun dan kulitnya kini sepucat salju. Kakinya kurus kering, menggantung dari kursi yang menghadap jendela. Kepalanya tidak digerakkan saat kau memasuki ruangannya. Langkahmu menggema dan dia tidak bergeming. Deru napasmu memburu dan dia tidak menggubris. Perawat itu menutup pintu bahkan tanpa kau sadari, dan kau menjatuhkan topi angkatan daratmu ke linoleum usang.

Kau panggil namanya.

Dia tidak menjawab.

Tidak dengar, itu pikirmu, karena suaramu sendiri tidak terdengar lebih keras dari uhu burung hantu. Kau melegakan tenggorokanmu, menghela napas. Tanganmu bergetar dan ada panas di pelupukmu. Tahun-tahun itu kembali lagi, di kala kau memeluknya erat dengan kedua lenganmu dan dia memberikan namanya di bawah malam yang biru—konversasi dengannya di bangsal penuh tawa, kehangatan yang dia salurkan dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat di belikat; selamat tinggal yang kau tanamkan di bibirnya, berikut dengan janji titipan yang kini kau tahan di ujung lidah…

Kau menyuarakan 'aku pulang,' lemah yang lagi-lagi tak disahutinya.

Kau melangkah ke hadapannya, agar dia bisa melihatmu—kau menunggu sampai dia bangkit dan melingkarkan lengannya di lehermu. Kau menunggu bibirnya, kau menunggu aroma tubuhnya, kau menunggu anak rambut yang menggelitik dan 'selamat datang' yang dilancarkan berkali-kali.

Namun di saat matanya menangkapmu, di situlah dia mulai berteriak.

.

_(i will have to find_

_you all over_

_again.)_

_._

Memorinya hilang bersama angin lalu.

Trauma dan sentuhan dari laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya membuatnya terguncang, dan dengan itu ia menggigil setiap kali ada orang asing dalam jarak pandang. Rutukan kau lancarkan untuk siapapun yang menodainya—menyeretnya ke dalam lumbung dan menggunakannya secara bergantian, katanya—_sialan!_ Sialan! Kenapa kau harus pergi ketika dia tertimpa maut? Kenapa kau harus tidak ada, dan kenapa justru dia yang menganggap kau yang akan kenapa-napa? _Tidak adil_, itu katamu, dan kau tidak bisa berhenti bergetar di hadapan sang perawat tua. Menganak sungai, tangismu menetes di lantai dan menggenang di lubukmu. Sakit. Sakit. Realita yang suatu waktu pernah kau puja-puja kini mengangkat dagu di wajahmu, melipat tangan menagih penyembahan darimu.

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kau melangkah lagi masuk ruangannya, bersamaan dengan perawat baik hati yang kini menuntun langkahmu. Pundak gadis itu ditepuknya lembut, dan beberapa kata dengan nada yang sangat halus diluncurkan dari sepasang bibir. Ada anggukan, ada senyum, ada sebuah belaian halus di pipi, dan perawat itu melangkah pergi, meyakinkanmu bahwa dia sudah tidak apa-apa lagi. Pundakmu diremas, mirip dengan hari itu ketika barak dirundung duka. Ironi menggelegak dari ubun-ubunmu dan kau entah bagaimana bisa mengacuhkannya.

Dia tidak mengingatmu. Itu seharusnya tidak lagi jadi sebuah kejutan, sekarang setelah kau menumpahkan segalanya pada perawat penuh simpati yang diam-diam menunggu di balik mahoni. Kau berkata-kata padanya dalam nada yang halus dan sepelan roda pintal, tidak berani mengungkit apapun yang menyangkut memorial. Dia melupakan mementomu, ciuman selamat tinggal yang kau biarkan menyarang di pipinya. Dia sudah lupa akan tetes-tetes yang dia berikan hanya untukmu, di malam ketika kau meninggalkannya demi senjata yang diangkat beradu. Dia sudah lupa akan kau, sosok yang suatu ketika pernah memilikinya di lumbung yang senyap. Tumpukan jerami kini membawa kenangan buruk dan dia bahkan tidak bisa lagi menatap langit malam yang berbintang.

Kau tidak bisa lupa bagaimana kelopaknya ditimpa rembulan, meski demikian.

"Aku pernah kenal laki-laki sepertimu," katanya, dalam nada serapuh lembaran emas, zamrudnya yang tercetak di atas angkasamu kini memandangmu dengan satu cara yang pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya, bertahun-tahun sebelum ini—di dalam dadamu, ada yang mencelos karena kau menghabiskan sekian lama mencari dan malah menemukan ini.

"Betulkah?" suaramu lebih rentan, siap runtuh dalam sekali pukulan. Dia mengangguk, pelan namun begitu yakin. Matanya menyipit menatap wajahmu yang kini terasa perih.

"Kalian begitu mirip, bahkan—mata itu, dan rambut itu, dan…"

Helaan napasnya terdengar seperti angin puyuh di ruangan yang sepi, dan kau hanya menarik napas; yang kemudian tercekat oleh gumpalan di tenggorokanmu. Sesak. Sesak.

"—oh.."

Dia teralih perhatiannya oleh bias matahari yang begitu tajam—menembus jendela yang terbuka, sesaat menusuk matanya. Kau bergerak dalam posisi yang tidak nyaman karena silau itu juga menyilaukan irismu, namun desahan darinya mengalihkan pikiranmu. Tatapannya terpancang pada sinar surya pukul tiga yang kini jatuh pada tepi dedaunan di pinggir jendela kamarnya.

Kau menunduk menelan tangis menyaksikan spektrum yang pecah di ujungnya.

_._

_(why does this love_

_have to be so_

_ephemeral?)_

_._

* * *

**fin.**

* * *

**a/n: **…kepanjangan, ya? e-entahlah, saya cuma kepikiran kepengen bikin sesuatu yang kayak gini, jadi… yah, jadilah =)) =)) #MANAADA. idenya datang setelah saya berkali-kali dengerin Some Nights, yang sejak awal video klipnya saya suka. doh, ngebet mau bikin fic yang latarnya militer, tapi saya malah `mudarin` latar kayak gini =))

kritik, komen, dan saran akan sangat dihargai. terima kasih telah membaca (:


End file.
